<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Krampus (Oneshot) by PiperRose90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336029">Krampus (Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90'>PiperRose90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot Ideas Dump [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas horror, Krampus - Freeform, Oneshot, Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped wasn't what Hank, Gavin, Tina, Conner and Nines expecting to celebrate Christmas Eve due to a surprise snowstorm but as they were waiting it out, they soon found out that they're not alone within the station.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Gavin Reed, Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Hank Anderson &amp; Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson &amp; Tina Chen, Hank Anderson &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Tina Chen &amp; Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen &amp; Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot Ideas Dump [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Krampus (Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a idea for a Christmas special so yeah</p><p>Also this did seem like a good idea for a book so if this have enough requests, I might make this into a book either for next Christmas or earlier idk</p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Of all the times to be trapped during a surprise snowstorm is in here with Anderson and his tin can" Gavin grumbled under his breath as he was turning on the backup power generator. <em>'At least Nines and Tina are here to make this more bearable'</em> he then thought with a sigh, still thinking that there were worse ways to spend Christmas Eve than being trapped at the station with some people that he could barely tolerate. After a more tries, he finally got the generator to work and soon straightened himself while letting out a yawn.</p><p>It been nearly four hours after work since they had been trapped in the station and was forced to wait out the snowstorm until it was safe enough to leave. Within the first hour, Gavin had been bitching about it to both Tina and Nines about being trapped before being forces to stop and was soon looking for ways to pass the time which the others were doing as well. Within the three hour mark, the remaining electricity that powered the heater soon ran out which they now needed to turn on the backup power generator which Hank was the first to volunteer Gavin to do the task which made the other to start complaining for only a few minutes before Tina bribed him with coffee which he ultimately agreed, only begrudgingly.</p><p>"This better be phnking worth the coffee for a week" he mumbled out as he was starting to leave but soon stopped at the doorway when he heard something. Looking back, Gavin started surveying the room trying to figure out what the noise was since he was supposed to be alone in the room as his hand slowly move to his gun handle. 'What made that sound' he mentally asked himself as he was looking around, only seeing cardboard boxes and Christmas decorations. Looking around one more time, Gavin's body soon relaxed before slowly exhaling to calm himself faster, 'There's nothing there' he thought to himself as he turned around once again to leave.</p><p>
  <b>CLANK</b>
</p><p>"Phnk!" Gavin exclaimed in surprise as he spun around once he heard a loud clanking sound only to see the mini Christmas tree tumbled over. Letting out a shaky breathe, Gavin started to calm down his rapidly beating heart due to the sudden fright as he walked to the tree to pick it up, knowing that he would get a talking to, and crouch down to pick it up. He suddenly stopped mid-reach when a box behind the tree suddenly moved but due to the poor lightly, Gavin couldn't make out a figure that slowly came out from the box and was soon towering over him. "T-The....phnk..." Gavin breathed out as his whole body froze in horror as the figure soon lean down enough for him to finally see what it was.</p><p>Xxxx</p><p>"AHHHH!"</p><p>The sudden scream echoed throughout the station which reached to the main room, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>"Gavin!" Tina yelled out as she got to her feet and ran towards the scream which she was followed by the rest. Once at the room, they ran in and looked around to see an empty room. "Detective!" Nines called out as they started to search around, the humans slightly frantic due to the fear heard in the scream. They didn't take long to search when they heard a loud clanking sound which Conner was the closest and when he saw what made the sound, the others were caught by surprise to see Conner suddenly lunging out.</p><p>"Conner!" Hank yelled out as he ran towards where Conner was and saw him holding onto what it appeared to be legs, with some Christmas lights wrapped around them, peaking out from an open vent and the android having both of his feet planted against the walls on each side of the vent. "Help me!" Conner shouted out, his voice held a hint of fear which made Hank join him and quickly grabbed onto both the pant leg and the cables. "Fuck!" Hank let out a startle cry when he felt himself being tugged forwards a bit due to holding on.</p><p>"Help!" everyone was shocked to hear that it was Gavin coming from the vent which caused both Tina and Nines to help the others. "The fuck is going on!?" Tina cried out in fear as she was trying to free her friend.</p><p>The tug-a-war only lasted for a few minutes before a sudden snapping sound was heard which caused the group to be suddenly fall backwards followed along with Gavin falling forwards which Nines soon grabbed his waist to pull him out of the vent. "Get it off! Get it off!" Gavin loudly exclaimed as he was squirming, revealed to be fully tied up by Christmas lights. "What the fuck happened!" Hank demanded as he reached out to try to untie the other as Tina was looking for any wounds. Soon everyone stopped when they heard noises coming from the walls, "We need to leave" Conner soon said which everyone nodded in agreement before they left as fast as they could, leaving them scared and confused.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>